


Lightning does(n't) strike twice

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [34]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae received too much love.





	Lightning does(n't) strike twice

**Author's Note:**

> a companion piece to this ["Triptych"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233874), or in which donghae is a twin and hyukjae's eternal headache x2.

“… what are you doing here?!” Hyukjae hears a loud indignant voice practically screeching in his ears and dragging him away from sleep’s sweet embrace.

Hyukjae reluctantly cracks his eyes open to sharp and blinding light that hit him right in the eyes. He rub his eyes furiously till he see stars and struggles to get them open once more. Hyukjae roll over to his side, toward the disruption that had bothered his sleep to find the back of Aiden, sitting up on the edges of his bed on the other side and Donghae towering over him with scarcely held fury and holding a pillow to his chest, both barely giving him any notice.

Both, he remembers quite vividly, weren’t there when he had fallen asleep.

“Hyukjae let me,” Aiden replies with a deliberate shrug of his shoulders.

“Liar!” Donghae denies vehemently, as if what Aiden had said was an affront to his person. “Like he would ever share his bed with you. You snuck into his room didn’t you?!”

“What would you know?” Aiden says, sounding slightly miffed. “He could have let me in because he likes my pretty face, unlike yours.”

“What are you talking about,” Donghae hisses, clutching his pillow tightly. “We have the same face.”

“In your dream maybe,” Aiden mutters and Donghae chooses that moment to whack his brother with his pillow.

”Don’t hit me!” Aiden raise up his arms protectively as Donghae gives him another wallop.

Hyukjae could already feel an incoming headache forming, which is always the case when he’s around these two.

Donghae pulls to a stop, clutching the pillow with one hand, falling to his side as it dragged on the floor. “Then get out of Hyukjae’s bed,” he orders, narrowing his eyes.

“And what are you doing here in Hyukjae’s room this late at night, huh?” Aiden says suspiciously and Hyukjae can already imagine the narrow pinched expression on his face as Aiden glares at his twin.

“I had a nightmare,” Donghae says, glancing off to the side.

An awkward silent ensues, and then, “Are you kidding me?!” Aiden snorts derisively. “You can’t think of a better excuse?”

Hyukjae pinches the bridge of his nose, thinking how many time Dongahe had use that pretext to climb into bed with him and how he always fallen for it every time like a fool.

“It’s true!” Donghae say sulkily. “At least I didn’t just slip into Hyukjae’s bed without his permission! That’s an invasion of his privacy and wrong!”

“I’m not the one sneaking around in the middle of the night, hoping that Hyukjae would let sleep with him on a flimsy excuse as ‘I have a nightmare’,” Aiden scoffs. “You’re downright manipulative.”

Hyukjae lets out a soft groan, when he sees Donghae getting the crease between his brows that Hyukjae know something bad is going to happen in the next second and just like that Donghae launches himself right at his brother, dragging him on to floor as a scuffle suddenly breaks out.

Hyukjae hears several loud thumping from the floor, and then a pained whine, “Owe, stop pulling my shirt! You’re going to ripped it!” and “You’re the one pulling my hair! Oh my god, what are you five?!”

Hyukjae lets out a heavy and defeated sigh, wishing he was anywhere but here. He grabs his pillow and rolls out of bed from the opposite side. He walks over the other side and immediately the cacophony on the floor suddenly pull stop as Hyukjae stands over them, with a displease expression his face as he looks down at the tangle mess of limbs on the floor and two eerily similar faces staring up in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

“Hyukjae, you’re awake?” Aiden asks, slowly pulling himself out from Donghae’s headlock and two of them start to untangle from each other.

“I been awake since you guys decided to start world war three in my bedroom,” he says dryly, giving them unimpressed look and they at least have the decency to look chagrin about it.

He stares them down a couple more seconds, letting feel the weight of their actions, before turning around and heading toward the door.

“Wait, Hyukjae!” Donghae calls out to him. “Where are you going?!”

Hyukjae stops just right at the doorway, turning his head back. "I’m going to sleep on the couch,” he grumbles. “Since you two can’t behave yourself.”

He doesn’t know what he did in his last life to deserve this, probably something equally terrible enough to be cursed with these two; it’s like being caught between a hurricane and a tornado, neither option is any safer and both will doom him either way no matter what he choose.

“But you don’t have to leave,” Aiden urges, looking desperate. “Stay please.”

“We’ll be good,” Donghae says, eyes wide and full of false promise.

“You guys can just sleep in the bed since you’re both so incline to it that you actually fought over it. Have fun sleeping together,” Hyukjae says, smiling brightly at them and Aiden and Donghae’s both simultaneously wears a similar expression of absolute horror and revulsion on their face.

Hyukjae uses that chance to quickly slips pass them and escape into the living room before they can say anything more, much to the displeasing outcries from both of them that follow him as he makes it to living room.

Putting his pillow down on the couch and throwing himself on it, Hyukjae makes himself comfortable with his new sleeping arrangement and the knowledge that he had just averted a major disaster.


End file.
